


Divorcing Myself From You (Also I'm Gay)

by waterlilyvioletfog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Jon Snow, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Cheating, Divorce, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Established Satin Flowers/Jon Snow, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Minor Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Mistaken Identity, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Sansa Stark Needs a Hug, Supportive Jon Snow, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyvioletfog/pseuds/waterlilyvioletfog
Summary: After finding out that her husband Harry is cheating on her with her best friend, AND also two other women, AND also one of his mistresses is pregnant, Sansa Stark grabs her kids and leaves in the middle of the night. She goes to her older brother's apartment, where she camps out as the divorce proceedings drag on. Also, she realizes that she's in love with her OTHER best friend. Also her husband subpoenas her brother because they have different last names and hasn't fucking realized that Jon's her BROTHER in the near twenty years they've been together. Also her husband's divorce attorney and her divorce attorney are obviously grossly in love.Life is so fucking stressful.
Relationships: Harrold Hardyng/Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Mya Stone, Satin Flowers/Jon Snow
Kudos: 25





	Divorcing Myself From You (Also I'm Gay)

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a j*nsa fic and if you dare suggest otherwise I will find you and I will approach you in a crowded, public place, and accuse you of supporting incest. They were raised as siblings. Fuck off.   
> R+L is probably the case in this fic? But it is also utterly irrelevant because this is not a story about Jon. This is about Sansa.

Admittedly, Jon and Satin were still up when knocking pounded at their door, but it was certainly late enough that it was odd. 

“I’ll get it,” Jon said, because he knew that Satin just wanted to huddle under the blankets and watch the movie they had queued up on Netflix. It'd been a long day for the both of them. There'd been a drug bust today and one of the women hooked up had had children until she brought them to that den and forgot about them every time she pumped "Cold" into her veins. 

Jon opened the door and his younger half-sister Sansa swept in, her three children in tow. 

“Sansa?" A tiny flurry of blonde flung itself at Jon's legs. "Oh, hey kiddo, um, hi, yes, could you and Jasper and Anya just go see Mr. Satin, okay? Mom and Uncle Jon need to talk in the kitchen.” 

“Sorry for the imposition,” Sansa said, pulling her scarf from around her neck and setting it down on a countertop. “Is it okay if we sleep here tonight?” 

“Uh, yeah, sure, of course. You know you're always welcome. Can I ask why?” 

Sansa heaved out a sigh. “I’m leaving him.” 

Jon had been expecting that for weeks. Or, well, not her turning up at eleven at night, children in tow, but they'd talked before about Sansa leaving Harry. 

Jon and Sansa's father had died when they were teenagers, Jon and their brother Robb about to graduate high school. Two years later, Sansa's mother had died and made her five children orphans. Jon and Sansa's youngest brother, Rickon, had been five when Catelyn Stark passed. 

At the time, Sansa had been going to an exclusive all girls school in King's Landing, but Cersei Lannister, the wife of a friend of Ned Stark's, had proven unwilling to support Sansa. Petyr Baelish had offered to look after Sansa instead. 

Baelish had taken Sansa to the Vale, to Jon A. Eyrie High School, where he was an administrator, and enrolled Sansa in classes. 

Harrold Hardyng, two years older than Sansa, played on a varsity team and took both Government and Finances with Sansa. But Harry was failing Chemistry at the time. Sansa, in her eternal beneficence, offered to tutor Harry. 

Baelish, who was a fucking creep from what Jon had heard, and who was now currently rotting in prison for tax fraud, tax evasion, and murder thanks to Sansa, had encouraged Sansa to date Harrold Hardyng. Why, Jon wasn't sure. But, they were both attractive young people who had been orphaned. Maybe that had made them click. 

So they dated through high school, and then college, and then they got married because who else was Sansa going to marry? Sansa got a job at Stark Tech writing code, Harry's career took off. Anya was born. Sansa wrote her first novel _From A High Up Place_ under the pseudonym Alayne Stone. Jasper was born. Catelyn Hardyng was born. Sansa's second novel got published. Harry's secretary told Sansa that Harry was cheating on her. With whom, the girl hadn't said. 

That had been four months ago. Four months since Sansa had first sent an email to Jon telling him that Harry was cheating on her and she planned on leaving. 

“You- okay, yeah, we talked about that, but now? I thought you weren't going to actually do it at least until Lyn started school.” 

“Yes.” 

“So what changed?” 

“He, uh,” Sansa looked down at her feet. “I found out that he’s been seeing, oh, about three different women at the same time since before Lyn was born-" 

"Seriously? We knew about the other women but for so long?"

"Yeah, and I’m actually friends with one of them and I found out tonight that turns out one of the others is pregnant so. Yeah, I’m fucking done.” 

“That fucker,” Jon said, and wrapped his arms around her. “Do you want me to beat him up for you?” 

Sansa buried her face in his shoulder. “So long as it’s not in front of the kids.” 

“I promise I’ll do my best not to traumatise my nieces and nephew by murdering their bastard of a father in front of them." 

"No murder either, Jon." She poked him in the belly. 

"Do you actually care if I kill him though?" 

"You'd be dreadful at covering up a murder, Jon." 

"Well, they haven't caught me yet, so I'd say I'm excellent at it." Sansa rolled her eyes, but nestled further into the hug. 

\--- 

Jon and Sansa, being Starks, woke up before seven without an alarm no matter what. But that didn't mean they couldn't drain three pots of coffee before nine. 

"Okay," Jon said, nursing a cup of coffee the next morning, "Don't get me wrong, I'm totally, 100% supportive of you dumping your asshole husband in a trash compactor and leaving him to die a horrible death." 

"But?" 

"But why are you- you know, _here_?" 

Sansa stirred her coffee and sighed. "Bran's got whatever he's got going on, Arya's in Braavos. I didn't want to bother any of my friends with three children and having to pick a side between me and him. Friends don't do that kind of shit to friends, you know." Jon nodded. He did know. 

"What about school?" 

"It's break." 

"Break." It was a question, not a statement.

Sansa shook her head at Jon. "There's this holiday in the Faith called Seven Nights, right?" 

"I'm vaguely aware of this. Satin talks about it sometimes." 

"Yes, well, most children get the week before and the week after off, plus the actual holiday." 

"Lucky bastards." 

"Quite." 

"So no school?" 

"No school." 

"Lovely. That will change, though. You can't get a divorce to go through in three weeks." 

"I know," Sansa said, biting at her lip. Thought swirled through her head like leaves- was this right? She knew it was right for her, but what about Anya and Henry? What about Satin? What about Jon? She couldn't ask this of them. Could she? She'd come because she knew Jon would take them, but what if- 

"Hey," Jon touched a finger to Sansa's coffee cup. "It's alright, Sans. We'll figure it out. Somehow." 

Sansa nodded. "Thanks." 

"Any time." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here are Sansa's kids:   
> -Anya, 7   
> -Jasper, 6   
> -Catelyn "Lyn", 3 
> 
> The best friend who Harry cheated on Sansa with is Randa.  
> Jon works as a detective, Satin is a uni. Sansa writes code for Stark Tech (and also writes novels).   
> I also have this vague notion that Jon once went deep undercover with the Wildlings for like,, years and married Ygritte and he was a spy and all that shit and they got divorced and now Jon is dating Satin and [everyone liked that]


End file.
